Ever and After
by InfinitiPotter
Summary: Un petit OS tranquille, gentil et joyeux, je l'ai écris comme ça, pour commencer... Donnez vos avis :)


C'était une idée d'Hermione. Selon elle, ça allait être « sympa ». Sympa. Sympa de se revoir. Sympa de tous, nous la promo de la Guerre comme on nous appelait, se réunirent dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Elle avait réussit à inviter tout le monde. Poufsouffles, Serdaigles, Griffondors et Serpentards. Ma meilleure amie me surprendra toujours. Certains avait répondu négativement, un métier trop prenant, un mariage, une naissance, mais, étonnamment, la plupart avait répondu « Oui ». Ginny avait hurlé de joie, elle était ravie de revoir tout le monde. Enfin, tout le monde sauf ces « pourris de serpents », comme elle l'avait préciser. Pendant un instant, j'avais revu dans son regard la fougue et la malice de sa jeunesse. J'avais ri, elle aussi.

Mione avait vraiment des idées tordues. Non mais, rassembler tout le monde ?! Des fois, je me demandais vraiment où elle allait chercher ces idées-là. En soit, l'idée était... non, elle était tordue. Je ne voulais pas y retourner. Même si ma réputation avait un petit peu « augmentée » suite à notre victoire, je restais toujours « Weasmoche ». Quelle plaie. Mais bon, quand elle avait débarquée, sautillante de joie dans le salon, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, je n'avais pu qu'accepté. Un jour, cette fille me perdra.

Hermione était vraiment un génie ! Cette idée, ce rassemblement ! Réunion des anciens élèves comme elle appelait ça, toujours aussi scolaire ! On nous la refait pas hein ! Bon, au début, Harry était un peu réticent. Moi aussi, retrouver cet endroit, où tant de vies avaient été détruites durant la guerre, tant de cicatrices était encore fragiles...Mais il fallait enterrer la hache de guerre, si je puis dire. Au bout de quelques jours, j'avais réussi à convaincre Harry... Il faut dire que les deux places pour la coupe du monde de quidditch en Australie avait un peu aidé... Mais chut ! De toute façon, il est trop fière pour l'avouer. M'enfin, je l'aime mon Harry.

Granger. Nom de Dieu, ce « Trio d'Or » avait le chic pour les idées bizarres. D'abord la pierre philosophale, ensuite la chambre des secrets, libérer ce fou furieux de Black. Mais bon, innocent, à ce qu'il paraît. Puis il y avait eu cette maudite coupe de feu, et la guerre qui avait lentement mais sûrement démarrer. Bref, revenons en à nos moutons. Astoria avait vite été très enthousiaste. Pas une vraie Serpentarde, celle-là ! Je la taquinais souvent dessus. Mais bon, elle avait su me convaincre comme une vraie Serpentarde et elle s'en vantait. Après tout, le côté, revoir St-Potter et le rouquin m'avait … intrigué. Je voulais voir ce qu'il était devenu. Ma curiosité me perdra.

Ah là là ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette invitation soit acceptée par presque le monde ! Même Malefoy ! Je m'étais retrouvée à organiser une fête pour environ 300 personnes, certains amenaient leurs enfants, en seulement une semaine ! Heureusement que Ron m'avait rassuré : « Toi, Hermione Jane Weasley Granger, tu es, et de très loin, la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Tu es d'ailleurs la seule fille que je connaisse à avoir eu un Optimal +++ à ses ASPICS ! Tu en vue des belles et des pas mûres et c'est pas une misérable petite fête qui va te faire peur, hein ? ». Malgré sa franchise parfois maladroite, Ron avait souvent les mots pour me réconforter, c'est ce que j'aimais chez lui. Donc, j'étais retourné, le cœur gros, dans mon ancien lycée. Revoir les bâtiments, les salles, les parcs, m'avaient donné des frissons de plaisirs mais aussi de peines. J'avais vite retrouvé le chemin de la salle du directeur, maintenant directrice. Madame MacGonnagal avait tout de suite accepté ! Elle nous réservait la grande salle un samedi soir, date idéale. Organiser cette soirée me prenait beaucoup de temps, entre le traiteur, la décoration, les invitations plus mon travail au ministère … je n'avais pas eu une seconde à moi ! Ron avait été très compréhensif et m'avait soutenu entièrement. Ce soir, enfin, la salle était prête à recevoir ses anciens élèves, symboles d'une génération unique.


End file.
